eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Fauna of the Enchanted Lands A - K (House Item)
| altname =Fauna of the Enchanted Lands A - K| }} Book Text This book is titled "Fauna of the Enchanted Lands A-K". It is a guide to some of the animals that roam the wilds of the Enchanted Lands. Badgers: The badgers of the Enchanted Lands are rather similar to those found throughout the rest of Norrath. Growing as tall as a halfling, the badger is known for its foul mood. Extremely territorial, it is not uncommon for this animal to charge at anyone who approaches it in a threatening manner. If one is charged by a badger, climb up a tree as fast as possible. Although quite sharp, their claws are not strong enough to allow them to follow you up the tree. When the badger has finally given up, make sure you jump down rather than climbing, for it may have rubbed its poisonous fur against the trunk of the tree. Briarpaw: The briarpaw is a sub-species of the average brown bear found throughout Norrath. Ranging in size from a cub to a full grown adult, the Briarpaw is a force to be reckoned with just due to its sheer size. Fortunately, the bear has a habit of hibernating during the winter, allowing for safe travels during that frozen season. Easily spotted, it is well advised to stay away from these great beasts. The Briarpaw's diet primarily consists of rotting flesh, but if none can be found, they are not adverse to devouring a living being. Taking into consideration the size of the claws on the bear, it doesn't take too long for them to take down their prey Creeper: Truthfully a form of vegetation, the Creeper shares many traits of fauna over flora. A carnivorous plant, the Creeper will store the bodies of its prey inside the tangle of branches that make up it's "body". Able to uproot and move at a slow pace, the Creeper is one of the more dangerous animals within the Enchanted Lands. A Creeper is usually smelled far before it is sighted, due to all of the rotting flesh it stores for the winter. This can work to one's advantage, however. Epic battles between Briarpaws and Creeper are not an uncommon sight. It's generally wise to not stick around to see how the battle ends. Grimmins: Do not confuse the grimmins for the average goblin. Though they share similar traits, they are worlds apart. Whereas the goblin is a cunning creature, the grimmin appears to have replaced that with pure viciousness. Do not be caught unawares by these creatures, for no matter how cute they may appear to be, for this is how they lure their prey. Always be sure to keep your distance from these creatures. If one spots you, it may begin to approach you with a curious look. It is highly advised that you run at this point, for if it gets too close, it will attempt to leap at your head. Opening it's maw as wide as possible, the grimmin then proceeds to gnaw at your face until you quit struggling. Klakroks: One of the larger species of beetle in Norrath, the Klakrok gather in large numbers. Through some unknown means of communication, the Klakrok appear to assume various roles and functions in their society. Although many of them are nothing more than simple drones, there are some that act as a type of enforcer among their collective. Though no one has ever seen a Queen Klakrok, it is assumed they have one which may be source of all their directions. This is evidenced by the peculiar means in which the Klakroks will overcome a victim many times their size. Gathering together, they begin to pile on top of each other until they are taller than their victim. By some unheard signal, they fall over all at once, toppling the opponent. They then proceed to stomp all over the victim until the victim is nothing more than a puddle of red goo.